New year in the Dirt
by Diana-Sylvia-Jones
Summary: My big story about the meeting of the new year in the Dirt. For whom it would be a surprise. Lots of intrigue!
1. New year in the Dirt

Sunny morning dawned in the Mojave desert . A cool breeze was walking through the desert. The days get shorter and colder. 31 December. New year . Even in the hottest place in the US , not avoided light frosts and light snow. It is very rare in the wilderness , but sometimes it happens. So in a town called Dirt , winter did not avoid them. Snow could be seen either in the morning or in the evening. When the sun disappears over the horizon.

And so in the town of Dirt, all the inhabitants were preparing for Christmas. Even the bad guys didn't bother this city. Everyone had their own plans , their own Affairs. As you know from previous history the town grew , with it grew the city's population. Vanity reigned there. Mostly busy family with children or a couple. Or those who have a lot of friends with whom they want to celebrate this day.

As always, Buford and waffles, prepared his saloon. Affairs were many. But they did it with a good attitude. Next to them, Willy was preparing your stall for the Christmas fair. Elgin , Sergeant Turley and wounded bird adorned buildings such as city hall , their homes , schools, etc... many residents helped. This day was very frosty that the main value of the city - the lake - was covered with ice. For security purposes, Doc along with Rango and Gordy checked out the lake.

"So Sheriffs , what do you say? The lake is quite solid..." - said Doc.

Jumping checking, Rango and Gordy nodded to each other.

"I think you are right Doc. You can go to Steve. "said Gordy.

"Let him make a few surprises for the children." - with a smile said Rango.

Doc quickly nodded and went to Steve. Steve is a wild dog, the blacksmith. Arrived in this city with the other refugees. He loved to produce different kinds of works of metal and fabric.

Along the way the Doc watched the bustle of the city. The people were happy that day. But being distracted for a second, Doc did not notice as he almost pushed the Beans. She stopped him. Doc surprised look over at her.

"Doc! What are you thinking?" - she said gently.

"Oh...(laughter)...Beans are good morning. I just watched as our city everything is improving and improving." - with a grin he replied.

"Improving?! It's the good will not lead..." - grumbled Joel jumping off the wagon.

"Dad..." - rolled her eyes Beans.

"What? It is a fact. Big city. A lot of valuable things. This is a clear sign of danger." -he said and pulled out two boxes of stuff.

"Better go and get ready for tonight" said the Beans and glanced at Doc.

"I hope this will not happen. "- Doc said , drinking liquid from the bottle.

"Try not to think about it. You know my father...And besides, we now have two sheriffs. " -said Beans.

With these words she took the box with truck . Doc still gazed thoughtfully at the city. Beans cocked his head. She smiled.

"You're in a hurry Doc," - she said with a smile.

"Oh! Right." - he said quickly and went down the street.

* * *

Christmas came, not only to the city of Dirt , but also beyond it. Far from the city , in the place where he lived the devil Jake. Which stood on a hill and watched. He looked up at the sky. The sun was white in color. The wind blew at him. He took a deep breath lost in thought.

"Come on put this on, quickly!" - there was a female voice.

Not having time to respond to Jake wearing a scarf. He looked at the scarf.

"You want to get sick!? Well quickly home! "- continued a female voice.

"Bianca?! What the hell? You're a woman...ASBUR..DD..parisii!"- he said.

But Bianca covered his mouth with a scarf. And pushed him into the house. Freeing your mouth Jake continued.

"What are you doing?.."- he said sternly.

Bianca stopped. And looked at Jake.

"Don't argue! It is very cold. The climate is unpredictable...went home," - she said.

Bianca began to push but Jake stood still. He rolled his eyes.

"Not for you to decide what to do..." he replied simply and pulled away.

He crawled outside and removed the scarf. Bianca almost fell , but resist. She looked him in the trail , then at the scarf. She picked it up. And again looked after him.

 _"Why are you so stubborn?" - she thought._

* * *

Jake crawled across the snowy wilderness. All in the mind. A few minutes later he crawled to the mountain. There was an imperceptible crack. Slowly he crawled there. He looked around for prevention. Then went inside. It was not so dark. Accidentally he pushed the stone what led him to flinch. Making sure that all is quiet , crawled to internal cracks. He put down the tail. A little delayed , he still got what he needs. It was a box. Carefully he blew the dust from it.

He gently looked at her. A faint smile appeared on he face. But the moment the smile disappeared.

 _"Mom! Dad! He came! Snow came!" -cried little Jake._

 _Robert and Elena crawled out of a cave behind Jake. Jake quickly crawled across the desert. With a laugh, Robert (father) crawled to him._

 _"Are you happy about this fighter?" - he said with a smile._

 _Laughing Jake catching snowflakes on your tongue._

 _Elena (mother) crept up to him and put on him a scarf._

 _"It is very cold" - she said softly._

 _"Exactly , time to go home Fighter. Tomorrow we will have enough time to play..." - said Robert._

Suddenly a voice distracted him.

"Jacob!"

He quickly hid everything in place. And crawled out onto the street. He noticed that it was Bianca. He slowly crept up to meet her.

Bianca noticed him.

"Jake!"

She rushed to him and hugged.

"Where have you been for an hour?! "- she asked.

Jake looked at her.

"As the hour?" - he said, surprised.

"You left and didn't say where. Thought you were coming...but you didn't come. And where have you been?" - she asked, pulling away.

Jake had a vague look. Without a word he crawled to the side of the house. Bianca pouted. She crawled closer to him.

"Jake?" - she said quietly.

"I was just walking." - he answered firmly.

Bianca lowered her head. Jake looked at her a side glance. Without a word he pressed himself against her.

Bianca shuddered. And looked at him. Jake didn't love all these romance , but Bianchi was the exception. He softened the look.

"It's cold today," - he said simply.

Bianca smiled slightly and snuggled.

* * *

The clock struck 12. Already took half a day. Doc managed to reach Steve and warned him about the evening surprise for the children and not only. Also Buford and Waffles had finished their work with the saloon. Elgin , Sergeant Turley and the Wounded Bird , just finished decorating the city. They came to the saloon to catch his breath.

"Well, the days went...I am winter-only in 1998, met." said Sergeant Turley drinking cactus juice.

"For now, you can build a snowman and kids look how happy! "added Wafer.

"As the year of conduct , so spend it..." softly commented the Wounded Bird.

The doors to the saloon swung open. Came Rango. He examined the details of the decorations in the saloon and was Impressed . Walking up he sat down at the bar counter .

"Good day men. I see you tried so hard..." he said.

All nodded. Buford spat on the bar counter and wiped it with a rag.

"Yes it took half a day. But I am sure that the evening is all smashed!" he said firmly and gave Rango a drink.

Adjusting the hat on Rango drank a SIP then continued.

"Well, Gordy said that he will personally take control of the saloon. So that it can be trusted..." he continued.

Buford rolled his eyes. Elgin grinned.

"OOO Sheriff. When you at a went to Mrs. Beans. Gordy along with Joel competed...the drinking..." - he said simply.

"Yes, Yes! Pori was someone who census. And he won..."- joyfully began Wafers - "True, he then quickly passed out..."

"Well, I'll speak on this subject with Gordy..." - seriously said Rango - "Speaking of Beans. I have to go help her out in the town hall." he continued easily drank my drink.

Leaving the saloon, Rango nearly collided with a Doc. He was very tired (from running)

"Wow! Doc , you did what I`m were asked?" asked Rango just.

"(panting) Yes...Yeah...Uh...Evening Steve, all will be prepared by the Sheriff. Can I get some...relax ?" - he said hard.

Rango gave way the road to Doc in the saloon. Adjusting the strap is easy, he sighed and looked the city. He noticed mothers with children went to the store. And the teenagers had fun walking around the city.

"New changes..." he said quietly.

«Rango!»

Rango looked around.

* * *

"Rango!"

Rango looked in the direction of the town hall. Beans were waving his hand. Reacted quickly Rango ran across the sidewalk.

"Hello, honey. Sorry I just think..." he said and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

"You always thoughtful the last time Rango. We do not have time to do until the evening. Went..." said the Beans and pulled the hand of the Sheriff inside.

Rango easily succumbed. Entering inside the Beans closed the door. Rango nervous.

"Why did you lock the door?!" - he said softly.

Beans walked around him.

"What would we have no one interfered. Follow me..." she said softly.

Rango went after her. He was in the affair. Passing along the living room they stopped near the door. Beans came up to her.

"Now you'll see..." she said.

She opened the door. Rango was speechless. This room was a large living room. Was spacious. In the center stood an artificial tree, handmade. Rango was impressed.

"Wow...that's cool Beans! You've done all this?" - he asked and took her hand.

"Well...I could only do it for a few days. "she said thoughtfully.

Rango turned to her.

"Why did I not know this? I would have helped you!" - he said loudly.

Beans smiled gently and put his hands on his shoulders.

"When I have free time , I didn't know how to spend it. You were worked and I didn't want to distract you. And so I decided to do it...had to Tinker , because I never saw Christmas trees. But judging by your story, I ventured..." she said softly.

Rango's eyes were in shock. He looked at the tree. And slowly nodded.

"It's really incredible... And besides, you listen to my stories! good Beans."- said he and looked at her.

Beans smiled and pulled away. She walked around the living room.

"Now we just have to decorate everything here. And I thought that here it is possible to arrange a children's party. But one I don't have time to decorate." she turned to Rango and put his hands for the back. "If you're not busy , can you help me? "she asked with hope.

Rango thought.

"This is a very good idea. Now not complicate it, where there will be a children's concert. Well, I think that the most likely Gordy will be able to follow the city one... at least until the evening , though I'm not sure..." he began.

The beans look down. Rango noticed it.

"Ay! To hell!" he said.

Beans raised his head. Rango threw his hat and belt on the couch and looked at her.

"Let's start! We have little time!" he said gaily.

Rango began to examine the situation for registration . Beans smiled and ran to him with open arms. Rango succumbed with a smile.

"Thank you Rango" - she whispered to him.

* * *

Time fled like a madman. Already the evening . Townspeople Went home and prepared for tonight. Rango and Beans in time, decorated living room to the concert. Everything was bright. This concert was for all children and not only. This concert was also to visit and adults. For this watch Rango running all over town to find the right "actors" for the scene. Of course, not all were of professional quality actor like the Rango , but he had no choice. Beans told my father about it that he helped with decorations . The Beans popped to the shop of Willie and she also had to tell his plan of concert. Willie approve. He prepared gifts to the children. Especially those children who had no parents. And absolutely for free. For this was a special exception. Of course , all this was secret from everyone.

About eight o'clock. Rango and Beans with a calm soul left the hall. For a moment they fell silent and looked "dead" city. There was no one , only lights from the Windows and decorations covered the city.

"Such silence I've never heard of" said quietly Rango.

The bean sighed and rested her head on Rango the shoulder.

"So nice" - to confirm she .

"Well, I think we should get going home , getting ready." - continued Rango and looked at her gently.

Beans nodded. They walked slowly on the sidewalk. Before they approached the cart. They both sat down and decided to go , but heard footsteps and coughing. They turned around and saw Joel goes to them.

"Wait. You distribution role on a children's concert?" - he asked hoarsely.

Rango and Beans looked at each other.

"And...well , no. And you would like to participate, Mr. Joel?" asked Rango not confident.

Joel put his hands at his sides.

"Don't call me idiot, but I would like to...become a Santa for the kids. The point is not that...(sigh). Just those children who have no...um...parents in need of affection. At least on this day..."

The beans have softened the look. And Rango opened her mouth.

"I just...I did have dreamed about. It is a question of you Beans...I'm busy all the time was. And certainly not enough time for you. Time for a loving father. And you already an adult , a woman. (Laughter) You the wife. So ... " - continued Joel.

Beans were holding back. Rango smiled.

"We understand you perfectly, Mr. Joel. Of course , I think you'd be a great Santa." said Rango just.

Joel sighed. A second later grinned.

"Thank you. "he looked at the Beans -" I'm Sorry if that Beans..."

Beans critically sighed. Still in control of himself.

"Don't apologize dad , and I had the best time with you. You're the best...dad..." she said ,the last words were quiet.

Joel nodded with a fatherly smile.

"We need to be prepared . Go home." he said and left.

Beans slapped the reins and they drove off. Rango looked at her. She was deep in thought.

"Beans?" - he began.

Beans closed my eyes for a second. Then he opened.

"Honey , it's okay." she put a hand on his hand .

Rango squeezed it.

"It will be an unforgettable day for you and me. For all of us. "-continued Rango gently.

Beans smiled. All the way and they had a nice conversation. When they finally arrived, they immediately began preparing. Rango is wearing a classic gray pants , yellow shirt and vest. Beans wore a long dress , blue , with short hoses. At the ends were beige fabric. This dress Rango gave her early in the morning. Beans came to mirror and started to consider. And then she noticed some changes in her body. She turned sideways and started to consider. Her eyes were wide.

"Can't be..." quietly, in a panic, she said.

"Honey! Are you ready?! "shouted Rango.

Beans are frightened jerk. Cold sweat happened. She began often to breathe , when she to hear steps Rango rising to her.

"Honey? Are you ready?" he said fixing sleeve.

On the threshold he stopped and saw Beans standing rooted to the spot by the bed. He approached her and waved a hand to test her reflexes. But she blink.

"Honey?" - he repeated.

Beans looked at him vaguely. But after a moment she fake smiled and nodded. Rango did not notice any hypocrisy and hugged her.

Beans took a deep breath.

"Well...uh..are you ready?" she said a little nervously , but not much.

"Let's go!" - said Rango.

They both went down , put warm clothes and went to town. The time was

* * *

As peacefully , but quickly passed the day and evening at Bianca and Jake. All day they stayed together. But by evening, Bianca fuss. She began to look everywhere for your handkerchief. This disturbed Jake , who was resting on the bed of hay and blanket . Slowly he crawled out and approached Bianca.

"Where are you going?" he asked, just scare her.

Bianca turned around and bowed his head.

"And unless we will not go into today's holiday to the city ? "she asked hope.

"No," replied Jake just.

He turned and wanted to leave. But Bianca stopped him.

"How is it not?! Jake...it...it..." she stated.

"Nonsense," interrupted Jake.

"No! It's not fair! The city no longer fears us. We can go there. Don't you want to watch concerts , fireworks?" she asked out loud.

Jake rolled his eyes.

"It's not mine. All these parties and meetings...all this nonsense! "he replied sternly.

"But D-Jake..." said Bianca sadly.

"No "But"! I'm not going!" he said angrily and went to bed.

Bianca tears welling , but taking a deep breath she controlled herself. She looked at Jake , who went back to bed. She crawled over to him.

"You know what! I'm going on holiday , albeit without you. I'm tired of every time to argue with you! "- she said loudly.

Jake stood up abruptly.

"You have no right to talk me that tone woman! And you're not going anywhere! "- he spat.

Bianca plucked up the courage. Abruptly she grabbed scarf and went outside. Jake caught up with her.

"Stop! I said stop!" - he ordered.

Bianca not looked at him , and looked over the city in the distance.

"You feel bad with me!?" asked Jake rigorously.

Bianca glanced.

"With you I am always happy Jake. But I don't want to withdraw from society and my friends" she replied rudely.

Jake grinned.

"These creatures , just creatures...we eat their. "- said it.

Bianca cringed.

"No! How can you say that! They have done so much for you! "said Bianca shocking.

Jake shook his head. Bianca pulled away.

"I thought all this time we will establish the language...I wanted you..." she began.

"Changed?" he said.

Bianca looked around sharply.

"Yes! But not all of it , I just wanted you to be more relaxed, no...I want you to have learned to appreciate what you have Jake. Good holiday to you..." continued Bianca.

She went to the city. Jake softened the look. But the second, he shook his head.

"But this will not happen!" - he snapped and went into the house.

Bianca is with a heavy heart, not looked , just crept forward.

* * *

Getting closer Bianca crawled towards the city. She tried to forget the incident. Along the way she noticed that the city was full of joyful children and adults. Most stood at the entrance to the town hall. Bianca decided to see what was happening. But on the way she met Priscilla.

"Hi! "she said happily.

"Oh...Hi Priscilla! Ready for the new year? "softly asked Bianca.

"Yes! Come with me to the town hall say there will be a concert! I just can't pass . And you...hmm...And you can help me there...you are big " she said.

Bianca grinned. And followed her. The people was really a lot. Everyone sat on sofas and chairs. Even the seats are not enough. Bianca was a little embarrassed about the fact that she was bigger than all , but still found a place. Bianca so races had at the beginning.

It took about 30 minutes and finally the hall became a Santa who gave gifts to children and asked their wishes.

All this time, Bianca tried to see Rango and Beans. She soon noticed Rango and after crept up to him.

Rango in that moment was nervous. Gently Bianca approached.

"Ahem..." she began.

Rango scared.

"Bianca! What a surprise! I'm glad you came , where's Jake?" - he asked quickly.

It was noisy. A lot of children shouting and laughing.

Bianca was undecided. And so I decided to change the subject.

"Why are you so nervous?"- she asked just.

Rango confused.

"But I can not understand where the Beans go... I've looked all over. And all asked. She became silent. As we got into town she said she had to move away. But almost an hour! One thing I know she's in city hall. Gordy was outside and saw her as she don`t went. And I don't know where my keys are from all rooms... Help me Bianca! "- hysterical said Rango.

Bianca was confused. It was not easy snake to look for someone among the small animals. But to deny she couldn't.

"I'll try. Let's so you'll look again in this area. And I'll look out the living room area. Okay?

Rango nodded. They broke up. Bianca walked out of the noisy company in the living room. Rango gave her a clue. Apparently from the tantrums he not realized that his keys are probably not randomly missing. Bianca knew it. She decided to go around all the rooms. A short time later, she visited almost all the rooms. In addition office former mayor. Here was much quieter. Because of this, Bianca heard a barely perceptible cry. She went to the door and began to listen.

"Why?..."

The words were faint. But Bianca was able to recognize them because of their prekrasnogo hearing. It was her.

Not over how to start Bianca decided to knock. The sounds ceased. But Bianca went on.

"Beans...it's me Bianca. Please open the door , let's talk..." began Bianca.

She heard as the Beans approached with a heavy sigh.

"You promise that any who will not tell you..." she said weakly.

Bianca is concerned.

"Of course." she said.

Beans slowly opened the door. Bianca a little panicked. She saw that the Beans were red , wet eyes.

"Oh My God! Beans what happened?!" - loud start Bianca.

Beans quickly made a gesture of "hush". She missed Bianca. She entered. The Beans have closed the door. Bianca didn't know how to start. But start the Beans.

"Bianca , what do I do?" she asked weakly and sat down on a chair to keep tears.

Bianca bowed her head. She came closer to her.

"What happened , Bean? "softly she asked.

Beans took a breath.

"I...I..."

She started to cry easily. Bianca tried tail to lift her face for themselves.

"Please tell me , I say nothing. I promise!" she said.

Beans nodded.

* * *

Jake watched the city. Everything seemed nasty. He still could not forget the words of Bianca. He sighed and went to the mountain, slit. He needed to think about it. He is there in complete silence, took the box. Memories rush again.

"So who's dreamed of a new belt of bullets?!" - said Robert.

Jake laughed and shouted for joy. It Was Christmas. Elena and Robert were sitting near the fireplace and watched on Jake. They celebrated family and quiet celebration. Jake opened the gifts. And was happy.

"Thank you, mom and dad! I also got a gift for you! " -happily he said, and crawled under an old wardrobe.

From there he pulled out a piece of paper. He gave to his parents. Robert and Elena were surprised. Their smile increased. There were images of the family (figure).

"Oh...it's just wonderful darling!" mother said and hugged him.

Robert grinned.

"Well, I think it remains to give you my love gift." he said and looked at Elena .

He pulled out the box. From it he pulled out a necklace. It was a beautiful purple stone on a chain. Elena hugged Robert. Jake looked at them happily. After he ran to them and hugged them.

"It is a very nice Christmas! So great to spend the holiday with family! "- he shouted.

Everyone laughed.

Jake flinched. He looked at the box and remembered Bianca. He pulled out a necklace. And thought. After a while he crawled out of the crack and went to town.

* * *

"Why don't you want to tell him everything!?" furiously asked Bianca.

She began to walk back and forth. Beans more calmed down , but was scared.

"Bianca, we were not ready for it. I talked about this with Rango , but he said that..." she began.

Bianca interrupted her.

"No matter what he said then. He should know..." answered Bianca.

Beans tremble.

"What if he doesn't want, or worse it can ... I'm scared..." said Bean softly.

Bianca softens the look. She crawled over to her. She knew perfectly well that it's very hard to tell.

"Rango is not able to do this. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear...Let not unexpectedly for all of us." - she said softly.

Beans sighed.

"I think you're right. It is necessary to tell him. Whatever happens..."- beginning the Beans.

She stood up from the chair and headed to the door. She opened it and immediately stopped. Bianca crawled to her. Beans listened to the noise.

"No. There will be too noisy." said Beans.

"Then I'll just say Rango where you are. Not one more word said. And you have to calmly discuss the it , Beans." - Bianca said and crept down the stairs.

Beans was still standing near the door. One minute she depart from her and went to the office. She came to the picture with the clock and began the long nervously to think.

* * *

Bianca went down to the bottom. She noticed that the townspeople slowly went away from the town hall. She looked out the window and noticed that the Spoons were preparing the fireworks. The time was room is almost empty. Soon left all but Rango. He stood near the fireplace and stared into the fire. Bianca quietly approached. He spotted her and slowly looked at her.

"You found her?" - he asked quietly.

Bianca nodded. Rango quickly was breathing.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"I'll tell Mr. Rango. But please...no I shouldn't say..." began Bianca.

Rango tensed.

"She's in the office of the former mayor. Go to her" said Bianca.

Rango with anxiety rushed to the office. For expensive he faced Jake.

"Hi Jake"

From these words, Bianca turned around. She noticed that Jake crawled to her in the living room holding in his teeth the present. Bianca first smiled , but then turned away from him. Jake gently put the gift next to her and quietly cleared his throat.

"Can't you turn to me?" - he asked quietly.

Bianca squeezed her eyes and slowly turned to face him. She opened her eyes and looked him in the eye. Jake slowly shook his head.

"Listen to me. I..I..don't know how to build all these apologies...But I will try to explain. I can't , I mean don't want to celebrate this day alone..." - he quiet.

Bianca's eyes softened.

"Are you very much influenced me. (growled) I...Well! (sigh) I-I'm sorry..." - he finished simply.

For Bianca it was the magic words. She hug it.

"I wasn't offended by you. I'm just glad you came." - she started and pulled away -" let's start this new year with a new sheet ? I mean. Forget all our quarrels..." she continued with a smile.

Jake smiled slightly. And to present a gift to Bianca. She took him with her tail.

"Not necessary..." she whispered.

"No. Need. Just open it." he said.

Bianca opened the gift. She noticed box. She opened it. Her eyes widened.

"This necklace was my mother. My father once gave to her. And now I want to give it to you" Jake said trying gently.

Bianca rushed to him and kissed him on the lips. And then pulled away. Jake was impressed. Bianca blushed and took off his scarf.

"Help me dress him," she said modestly.

Jake helped her. He went a little farther and looked at her.

"Really beautiful," he thought.

"What do you say?" she asked.

Jake is out of mind.

"Very well" - said from briefly.

With a light laugh she crawled over to him.

"Now this is the best Christmas , Jake." she whispered.

Jake suddenly kissed her (a long time). But the screaming distracted them. They crawled to the window. They clung to each other. Almost twelve. Citizens began to consider the report.

* * *

Rango quickly got up in front of the entrance he thought he would need to encourage the Beans. He grabbed Omella. Quietly and with a thud entered the office. He noticed the Beans stood about picture and clock. Quietly he approached.

"Honey?" he said.

The beans turned to him with a smile. But no matter how tried , Rango spotted her with an easy red eyes. He quietly threw Omella .

"Honey? What happened? "he asked demanding.

The smile faded from her. Without a word, she sighed and went to balcony. Rango misunderstanding was followed for her. The beans began to observe the city. Rango in order to achieve the response , wrapped his arms around her from behind. Beans started.

"Rango..." she said grievously.

He turned her to him. And looked her in the eye.

"What. Happened.?" firmly he asked.

"Nothing...almost..." she began.

Rango and Beans looked. The townspeople began the countdown. But most importantly, to insist on answers. Rango looked at her. The beans were at a loss.

"It's hard , Rango...I'm scared." - she said quickly.

Rango did not understand.

"Honey. Don't be afraid. Please tell me! Tell me..." he said.

Beans fast breathing.

"10"

The new year was approaching.

"9"

"Rango, I..I...I.."- start the Beans.

"8"

"7"

"Come on!" said Rango gently.

"6"

"5"

"4"

Beans closed his eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"3"

"2"

"I'M PREGNANT!" - she shouted.

"1"

The street was shouting and fireworks. Rango eyes has expanded.

* * *

The seconds ticked by. The city celebrated the new year. Rango and Beans stood still near the balcony. Rango lowered his head. The beans could not take it anymore.

"Rango! Do not be silent!" she said in hysterics.

Beans was surprised when noticed that Rango laughed. He lifted his head and cupped her face with his hands. Continuing to laugh.

"Beans..." he began and wiped her tears.

The beans touched his hands. Rango still laughing.

"The beans. You can't imagine how happy I am right now..." he said more cheerful and the moment a trembling voice.

"You...are you happy? "she said, startled, and smiled.

Rango began to nod. He moved away from her and put his hands on his head. Soon he started to jump.

"I'm happy! Beans! God! I'm gonna be a father! "he shouted.

Beans pressed her hands to her lips. She did not believe. Rango quickly walked over to her and hugged her.

"We'll be parents , Beans..." he whispered.

"What about that conversation...you said..." - started the Beans gently.

Rango to stop her.

"I was just afraid. But now , I think we will succeed, my dear..." he said with tears.

Beans pressed his stronger to yourself. Some time they were in this position. While Rango finally pulled away. He stroked her cheeks and started kissing on the forehead , then the lips , where they lingered.

* * *

Well here came the new year. Everybody was having fun. Drank. Doc along with Gordy and Steve finally arranged a surprise. Steve did a lot of skates for children and adults. Everyone was happy.

Soon the from hall came, Rango and Beans all in the same festive mood , followed closely by Bianca and Jake. This night was truly magical. For someone it was a new moments and trials in life. For someone that was new life.

Happy New year!

* * *

 **Happy new year to all!** **I appreciate your comments!**


	2. Plus the continuation

**Hi readers. It's my subtitle. "What has happened in the Dirt ? ". Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Well now I will start to write a sequel to "Devil's Love".**

 **MMM - I wanted to write that it's possible that Bianca and Jake have kids. But I need to get to the point.**

* * *

No one slept that night. Everyone danced , drank , talked and even sang. It lasted all night... Steve and Gordy was standing near the lake. They watched as children and even adults tried to skate that made them Steve. Of course skating was limited and not all were able to ride on them. For complete safety of Rango asked Gordy to follow the situation of the city , and especially the lake.

Doc along with Elgin , Waffles, and many others remained in the saloon. There was a large part music of the city. They laughed. Played poker and drank.

Joel as Santa continued to congratulate the children. He was near the lake as well. Priscilla is also not left behind , she ran along with Cletus , Mordecai , Lucky , Boo, and others.

With regard to Rango and Beans. They walked through the city along with Jake and Bianca. For them it was just the walk . They talked , although some townspeople avoided by devil Jake. And some on the contrary had the daring to nod to him in greeting.

But there were more surprises. Rango noticed movement out of the city , together with Jake he went out of the city.

* * *

"Jake it's just for security," - commented on Rango.

"I don't care about security. Here I am , it's not enough?" - Jake spat angrily.

They stopped near the signs with the name "Dirt". Rango badly focused in the dark. And this work he gave Jake. Jake squinted. Later growled.

"That's just their is not enough..." he hissed.

"Who they?" - nervously asked Rango.

Jake said nothing , only silently crept into the city. Rango tried to stop him , but in the moonlight Rango was able to see the movement. His eyes widened. Fast forward Jake he ran into the city to Bianca and Beans. Which was waiting for them near the tower clock.

* * *

In the meantime. Bianca and Beans, sipping some kind of drink , but the Beans (in position) to drink without alcohol.

"How you did the conversation go?" asked Bianca softly.

Beans smiled modestly.

"Unexpectedly." - she replied briefly.

Bianca bowed her head. Beans noticed it. She smiled wider.

"Well... the Reaction Rango surprised me. After the wedding I'm with Rango tried to talk about the children... then Rango tried to change the subject. And the last conversation they said that it's very early. Said that it is a very serious step , which can interfere in the situation of the city..." - the beginning of the Beans thoughtfully.

"...And of Course I agree that children this is serious. But as Rango edited on your position?" asked Bianca more quietly. And crawled closer to her.

"He's happy." - to speak Beans but this time in control of your emotions.

Bianca dramatically drank a glass of champagne. Later she was glad.

"It's just wonderful...Oh...I'm so happy for you..." she said and hugged the Beans.

Beans smiled. Suddenly Rango popped up to meet them. Jake followed. Girls came to meet them.

"What happened? "- asked Bianca.

Jake rolled his eyes.

"Nothing good" - he spat - "the Devil! When will it end.."

Girls don't understand. Toward Rango.

"Rango?" - nervously asked Beans.

Rango breath and looked at them.

"Nothing's, quite "he began and looked at Bianca "Bianca , you'll like it. Come meet our old friends," he continued, putting her hands on the sides.

Bianca became more serious. She didn't understand. But later she raised her head and looked forward. Her eyes widened. It was Rachel , Kim and Sarah. Three they rode in the cart.

"Scrip to go! Yes! "she cried and crawled toward them.

She quickly crawled. Trying not to knock down pedestrians. Kim noticed it immediately.

"My mother was a woman! Bianca...! she said and jumped out of the cart.

Bianca with a laugh hug her. Then popping up Rachel and Sarah. They were happy.

"What are you doing here?" - asked quickly Bianca.

"We decided to start an independent life..." began Kim.

"Yes , we thought long and after these months , father said it was very right move..." said Rachel.

Kim pushed (friend) Rachel.

"Well tell me who gave you the necklace?" playfully she asked.

Bianca embarrassed.

"Jake..." she replied with a smile.

Rachel and Kim grinned.

"Well it's better than him grumbling and discontent" continued Kim.

They got a light laugh. Later Rango and Beans approached them.

"Oh...Hey Rachel Kim" started Rango " It is unexpected for us,"

"Glad to see you" continued Beans

"Ha , Rango and Beans , we are happy to see you ! "said Kim.

"Hmm... Garlok...not as much fun as you , by the Way, we are not alone" - comment on Rachel.

Suddenly from the corner of the cart looked out Sarah.

"Sarah? "said Beans, gently.

Shyly Sarah came out. Beans greeted her (reached out) as a sign of "security". Soon Sarah had become accustomed to this circle. They talk for a while. While shadows are not crawled Jake. Sarah immediately hid behind the first , and that is Rango. Rango grinned.

"Do not be afraid of Sarah. Not really, you forgot Jake ?" said Rango gently.

Sarah hid. Jake did not respond.

"Well, how are you Jake?" - annoying asked Kim.

"Still alive" - he replied briefly.

Bianca smiled and rolled her eyes. She knew that Jake didn't like it. But Jake was trying to control himself. She crawled over to him and hugged. Bianca noticed that Jake sighed and relaxed.

"Well, your. ?" he asked mumbles.

Kim softened eyes.

"Well, I hope it will be better." - she replied.

"Yeah , so guys where is possible to have a great time?" asked Rachel

Rango clapped his hands.

"That's right. Please our lady. Welcome to the Dirt. There will be fun." - he said and leaned over to Sarah - "even a baby like you" he continued .

Beans smiled. Sarah too. Rango responded quickly and straightened up.

"Well forward. Today will be a long night," said Rango.

Jake rolled his eyes. Together they went to the city.

All was well , lots of fun. After an hour or two Sarah was able make friends (Thanks to Rango and Beans) with Priscilla. Bianca along with Jake walked. For Jake it was a great happiness. And Kim and Rachel visited the saloon , then tried the skates. In General meeting of the new year in the Dirt was passed pretty safe...


	3. Read again

**Hi all! This is my first Christmas story. I hope enjoy. This is the largest Chapter of all...** **It was very hard. But I did it!**

 **Of course there's a lot of jumped forward. But so be it. Rango and Beans - married (soon will begin to write the story). Jake and Bianca...happened to one amusing incident. But it's a secret! You also learn about the story of Rango wedding with Beans.** ****

 **Happy new year!**


End file.
